fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meroko Yui
, known as when she was human, is a shinigami for the Death Pediatrics Ward. Biography Manga Meroko was born as Moe Rikyo and was friends with Fuzuki during her youth. She considered Fuzuki her best friend. Since Fuzuki was ill, Fuzuki's parents had asked Moe to visit their daughter everyday. So after school everyday, she would visit Fuzuki who was not allowed to go to school. The two met violinist Seijyuro Koga and both fell in love with him. One day, Moe was not allowed to see Fuzuki anymore and was being forced into a marriage with Fuzuki's former fiancee Kimiharu. When Moe visits Fuzuki, she finds her kissing Seijyuro. After feeling betrayed by her best friend and defending herself from Kimiharu's advances, Moe decides to kill herself by slitting her wrists. As a shinigami, she is paired with Izumi and forms the pair Milmake. Meroko falls deeply in love with Izumi but when she hears that Milmake is to disband as Izumi would be training the newcomer (Takuto). After Meroko tells Izumi to stay with her, Izumi gives Meroko a new costume that is similar to his and tells her to meet him at the Clock Tower in the Central Plaza. When Meroko gets there she finds Boss with the newcomer. There because Meroko showed up, she is told to train the newcomer and thus beginning Negi Ramen. Physical appearance Meroko has long pink hair and magenta eyes (red in the manga). She wears a red magician hat with white bunny ears, a red crop tube top paired with a red mini-skirt, white thigh-length socks, large boots, and a pair of red gloves. In the manga, the magician hat, tube top, mini-skirt, and gloves are all black. She also has small angelic white wings. When she is in her bunny form she looks like a bunny plushie. Personality and traits Meroko is a very cheerful girl, always talking aloud and laughing. She seems to be calm, mature and a bit collective even though sometimes, she can be extremely annoyed with her partner's childish behavior. Meroko is also kind and caring to those important for her. Meroko, despite her attempt to act tough, can be fragile just like an ordinary girl. Meroko often shows a strong feeling for Takuto, and she often tells him that she loves him. But as the story progress further, it was revealed that she isn't in love with him that way. Instead, the one that she loves is no other than her shinigami co-worker, Izumi. It was later shown that the two of them has had an affair even before Takuto joins the shinigami unit. Though in the anime, Meroko truly does and falls in love with Takuto. Trivia Appearances Manga *Mitsuki's Case *As Long As My Wings Can Fly *It's a Gift *We're Both Half-Angels *In the Middle of a Hollow Sea *"Madoka's" Standards *The One I Earnestly Love Is You *The Never-Ending Feast of Life *If There Is Still Time *Love and Loneliness *Vision of an Angel *The Forbidden Hide and Seek *My Secret Blooming Love for You *Forcing Herself to Face Forward Bonus Story *A Kiss for Meroko Anime *My Promise to Eichi *Along Came the Manager *Thoughts On a Song *Her First Assignment *A Long Day in the Studio *Full Moon Debuts! *Is It Really a Hit? *I Want You to Hear It! *The Rules of Show Business *Green Onion Ramen and the Saint's Stone *A Mini Concert *Do Your Best, Substitute Manager *Her First Kiss!? *The Rival Appears! *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard *Meroko, All Alone *A New Inspiration *A Solo Performance—Live! *Moving Panic *My Father's Song *Please Dr. Wakaoji? *My Message *I Won't Lose *Is Mitsuki an Expert On Love? *The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan *Someone Who Might Know Where Eichi Is *It's Autumn School Festival! *The Real Madoka Wakamatsu *The Illness Advances *The Gentleman On the Swing *An E-mail from Eichi? *The Best New Singer Award *A Present from Full Moon *Grandma's Past *Crossing the Pacific *The Stolen Pendant *To The Town Where Eichi Is *Eternal Snow *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *Izumi's Enticing Offer *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!? *Mitsuki's Feelings—Meroko's Feelings *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon }} OVA *Full Moon o Sagashite: Cute Cute Adventure External links *Meroko Yui fanlisting References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Articles needing improvement